Touches
by 98C
Summary: Despite breaking the curse and finally admitting his love to her, Kyo still refused any physical contact with Tohru. Even a girl has needs. Kyo x Tohru
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on the time period after Kyo and Tohru leave together. I don't really recall the ending of the manga so if anything written is conflicted with the story plot, please do tell me. I wish to make it as pleasant and readable as possible.

Even a nice sweet girl has needs. Tohru waits patiently for everything in life, she believes in fate and if something is bound to happen, it will. But she can't wait any longer. This is absolutely ridiculous! Even though Kyo has been freed from the curse he still refuses to have any physical contact with Tohru. Even a simple hand on his shoulder is too much for him. Tohru is at her wits end. He said he loved her so why?

"Tohru, I'm home!" Kyo opened the door and laid his stuff next to the door. He has been working at a dojo nearby as a sensei. Tohru, given her kind hearted nature, has started to become an assistant teacher at the nearby primary school.

"I'm in the dining room!" Tohru began setting out the dishes of food. Every day was like this. Tohru would wake up and make breakfast before leaving for school and Kyo would follow shortly after. Tohru made it home first and made dinner. Kyo would come home and eat before they both set off to bed. A never ending cycle.

Tohru waited. Even though she knew Kyo wouldn't throw his arms around her and kiss her softly, she still hoped for it. She sighed and sat down, another day, another disappointment. Her smile was quickly regained when she saw Kyo's satisfied smile after his first bite. It was alright, right?

Another day passed and Tohru opened the door as she heard the doorbell ring. "Hi, I'm looking for Ms. Tohru?" The man was holding a small brown package which Tohru assumed was for her. "Yes, I'm her." He handed her the box and winked, "For you from Ayame. Hope your husband enjoys it." He chuckled a little before leaving a red-faced Tohru at the door.

Tohru walked to the kitchen and slit the box opened. Inside laid a note on top of pink wrapping paper:  
_Tohru,_

_ Considering Kyo and his lack of balls to do anything to you, I hope these will help ;) Don't have too much fun now! _

_ Ayame_

Tohru opened the wrapping paper and her face flushed red again. Inside was a lacey black bra with a clip that unclips in the front and matching black panties. Ayame threw in a little extra with garter tights. What was Ayame thinking? There's no way she could possibly wear this…right? Tohru looked at the clock; it was a good 2 hours before Kyo was home. Ayame did send it over just for her and it was really pretty.

Kyo carefully opened the door to avoid any creaking noises and crept in the house. He hasn't been spending time with Tohru recently and he knows he has been avoiding physical contact but it's not like he can help it, he just didn't want to scare her. A light shone out from their room and Kyo crept in, it was just like her to leave it…

Kyo felt blood trickle down his noise and a tight feeling in his pants. What was his innocent Tohru wearing?


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru's slender frame was complimented by the black lace but the bra was providing Kyo a view he's never quite paid attention to. Tohru had filled out quite nicely. Turning her head, she screamed when she saw Kyo and shut the door on him. Kyo was startled but cleaned his bloody nose up before he got to his feet and knocked on the door. Tohru wanted to disappear. He wasn't supposed to be home for a LONG time! What is he doing here? This is so embarrassing; she can't believe he saw her wear that. He must think so badly of her now. Kyo's knocks interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Tohru?" Tohru remained silent, what was she suppose to say? That Ayame sent this to her so that she could se-sedu-she can't even think it, not to mention do it. He's going to think she's some horny monkey or something. Taking her silence as an invitation to continue talking, Kyo did. "Tohru, um, what are you wearing?" Great.

"Ayame sent it to me because I told him you wouldn't let me touch you and you wouldn't touch me either. I was too scared to use it on you but I still wanted to try it out. I can't believe you saw it. You must hate me for being so selfish!" Tohru's tears began to flow and her quick speech exhausted her breath but it wasn't long before she was full blown crying. She heard a key click and the door opened. Tohru looked through her tearful eyes to see Kyo walk towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. Kyo didn't say a word but he stroked her hair softly as she cried.

"Tohru, how could I hate you?" His voice was soft and gentle. She felt so stupid for even considering it now that she heard Kyo's question. "I'm sorry, I know I've been very distant with the physical contact. It's just; I didn't want to scare you." Tohru stopped her crying as he continued talking and it was more little whimpers now than anything. "I love you," and with Kyo tilted Tohru's chin up and kissed her. The kiss was warm and Tohru lost her balance and just melted into Kyo. After several seconds, Kyo broke the kiss, leaving Tohru a bit disappointed but still content.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I just didn't-," his soft gaze caused her to stop talking. "It's okay, but I think these clothes might be too soon for us." Then the thought of her in such skimpy lingerie caused her to yelp and cover herself. Kyo chuckled and kiss her softly on the forehead before leaving her to change. Tohru sighed, although the clothes didn't serve the purpose it was meant to, it still got Kyo to kiss her. That's good enough. Tohru pulled on a baby blue dress and a white cardigan before heading outside the room. Kyo smiled and waited for her on the couch.

"Ready?" She was confused, ready for what? "It's been a long time since we've done anything. I'm taking you out on a date today." Kyo extended his hand and Tohru grasped it, how could this be anymore perfect?

Kyo led her out to the festival across the town. Tohru laughed at Kyo tried to win her a stuff animal but failed miserably. In the end, he spend all his pocket cash for a little stuffed bear but Tohru smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He flushed but turn around, Tohru giggled. After the festival games, Kyo bought her some dango and she was so embarrassed when Kyo wiped off the sauce at the edge of her mouth. At the end of their date, Kyo got the two of them to a very high hill and he set out a blanket there in which they sat in wait of the fireworks. A slightly older couple walked by with a little boy in between their hands and Tohru smiled, she hoped someday she and Kyo would be like that. Kyo caught her looking and pulled her into his lap.

"It's a bit early but when you finally become a teacher for the school and we're all settled and everything, let's have a kid okay?" Tohru was teary eyed again but this time for something happy, she smiled and nodded. The fireworks blew up and their lips met with the resounding sound of their love as the background music. How could it be more perfect?

-Somewhere Else-

"Capture Tohru Honda."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am not an avid reader of Fruit Basket so I apologize for any contradicting ideas, you can tell me and I'll try my best to fix the story. I need Akito to be male in this story though so I am following the anime storyline.

"Capture Tohru Honda."

"Yes, Master Akito."

Tohru was absolutely elated. Not only was she able to spend time with Kyo, their physical problem was also solved! She began to set out dinner but was interrupted by a doorbell. Tohru opened the door and was handed an envelope by a man. That's weird, why did he ring the doorbell for a letter? Tohru opened the letter and was confused, there was nothing inside. Her vision began to turn hazy and she fell to the floor.

Tohru's eyes were beginning to open and she looked around. It was just an empty room. Tohru wanted to rub her eye but she began to panic. She was chained to the bed. The man! The man with the envelope! Tohru began to struggle but she couldn't pull the chains apart.

"Tohru Honda, we meet again." Tohru's eyes looked up to see Akito.

"Akito? Why?" Akito slapped her. Tohru wanted to cry at the tears on her eyes.

"Why? You little slut. Even though they tried to return to me, the curse had broken. Your damn love freed them from me!" Akito was furious. "I wonder what if I dirtied this body of you." Tohru shivered as Akito's hand slid down her body. "That cat hasn't touched you, I'm sure. But will they come back running to me if I waver your life."

"Akito." Tohru's voice dropped. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up. I won't let you off that easy. Even if I need your life to have them, I'll take something from you. Let's see how you live with yourself after I'm done with you."


End file.
